


You, Me, Handcuffs

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt accidentally handcuffs himself to Alex and promptly loses the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: filming of "Flesh & Stone"/"Time of Angels"  
> A/N: For pondandsalvatore for the trope meme.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

The handcuffs were Matt’s fault. Really, properly Matt’s fault. Alex had them, because they were about to come and put them on her for the scene, and Matt couldn’t contain himself. He reached out, and then somehow, with a quick series of clicks, the cuffs were locked, one around his wrist and one around Alex’s. And somehow he’d had the key (bad idea - why didn’t anybody know it was a bad idea?), which in his startled state, he’d promptly dropped down one of the cracks in the rock of the beach. He could barely see it when he knelt down, Alex crouching beside him.

"At least I’m not in the dress," she said with a sigh. 

"I’m so, so sorry," Matt babbled, standing up and almost wrenching at her wrist. "Ah, shit. Sorry." He slid the cuff back a little and rubbed at the pink line on her skin. 

"It’s all right," she said. "We’ll just be very close for a little while. Call it character development."

"I liked it better when you were on top of me," he muttered, and then recoiled from himself, remembering just in time that they were still attached. "Oh god. That didn’t come out right."

She smirked and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers between his, which was an excellent way to remember that they were joined at the wrist, and he wished he’d thought of it first. ”Quite all right. I liked it better when I was on top of you too.” She gave him a look that nearly sizzled and he blinked in surprise.

"I suppose if they can’t get the key back, it might have to happen again," he offered. "We’ll have to sleep sometime."

"I rather think they’ll cut the chain if that happens," she told him. "Seems easier than trying to undress with one hand apiece, or trying to get into bed from the same side. I think we could probably lie next to each other in that worst case scenario, though."

"Ah, right," he said. "Christ. Is there anything I haven’t said wrong?"

"I don’t mind hearing you like me on top of you," she said, her face positively wicked. "And there are worse people I could be handcuffed to. Or be on top of, frankly. I did notice you didn’t mind."

"Ah," he says. "Er. Um. Well, about that. I thought it would be good. For, ah, character."

She laughed, throaty and delighted. ”I wouldn’t worry about it, dear. I took it as a compliment.”

"Good," he said. "I think. Well. Good enough." He shivered. "Do you think Kaz would lend us her blanket? Bloody freezing out here."

"Maybe," Alex said. "Once she stops laughing."

"Never, then," Matt said with a sigh. 

"You did handcuff yourself to me and then lose the key," Alex said without sympathy. "Honestly, I ought to be laughing at you as well." 

"You really ought to be," Matt said. "Why aren’t you?"

"Mrs. Doctor from the future is probably used to it," Alex said. "I might as well be. I can’t imagine it won’t happen again. You, me, handcuffs. I doubt it’ll even be contained to the set."

"You don’t seem overly bothered by the idea," Matt pointed out.

Alex smiled sunnily. ”When life gives you lemons, eh? And when life handcuffs you to your gorgeous if clumsy costar, grin and bear it.”

"Wise words," Matt said, struggling to parse how upset she was about the situation. She winked at him and he gave up. "I owe you a drink after this."

"I accept," she said. "Ah, Props. Bless them, it looks as if they’ve got another key." She squeezed his hand before she let go.

"Good," Matt said, but he was a little bit disappointed as Props released them, admonishing him. At least that drink was in his future. He glanced at Alex’s pretty profile, the corner of her mouth curled up in amusement, and remembered the wink. Maybe more than a drink. And even with the drink, there would be flirting, certainly, all in the name of building rapport, because clearly he had to flirt with the woman who was potentially going to play his wife, or it wouldn’t look real. It was a professional interest, definitely. The more he flirted with her on and off screen, the better it would look. He clearly needed a lot more practice, just in case.

He was really looking forward to the next time they wound up in handcuffs.


End file.
